Naruto or Sasuke
by Broncoley
Summary: One's sweet and annoying, the other is quiet and mysterious. Sakura finally must choose between them, or lose them both. NaruSaku or SasuSaku! Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Fanfiction fans, new story I made. This takes place after Sasuke comes back from Orochimaru. This, infact is my first multi chapter romance only story. The other one I made was a one-shot. Hope u guys enjoy. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Announcement

Sakura signed.

She was waiting, as usual, for her teacher to arrive. Kakashi always arrived late, who knows why. She was sitting on the ground deep in thought. She looked to the side where Sasuke was sitting. Ever since he had returned, things had seemed to return to normal. He was still the same guy. She looked to her other side. Naruto, who had risked his life to bring Sasuke back, was as cheerful as ever. Naruto and Sasuke were as good as friends as ever, as good as they can be with all their rivalry that is.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" Naruto said eagerly. "You ok?"

"Fine Naruto." Sakura tried to be as nice as possible. He was annoying, true, but he had been the only one who stood by her side all the time. And as usual, the one who protected her no matter what.

"Do you want to do something later?" He asked hopefully.

"Naruto. You know I…"

"_Love Sasuke-kun, the idiot who never pays attention to me." _Naruto interrupted mockingly, in a friendly way. "I know that, I'm asking you to a get together, not a date. I think…"

Sakura had a combination of anger and laughter inside that she just decided to keep quiet.

"So… do you want to do something later?" Naruto was always eager.

"Naruto. I…"

Before she could finish Kakashi arrived. "Your late!" Naruto and Sakura simultaneously shouted. Sasuke just looked at him. "Sorry about that, I had to…"

"Who cares sensei, we've heard them all. Just tell us what to do." Naruto said, in his usual high pitched voice.

"Ok… I can safely assume you all have plans for tonight. Correct?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked down and back at Sakura. Sakura looked at him and signed. "Yes, I have plans with someone." She looked at Naruto and said. "But, it's not a date." Naruto smiled from ear to ear and jumped up. "Oh Yeah, I got a d… A get together with Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke just signed. "Why the interest Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we've been selected for a mission to the Land of Waves. You all have three days to prepare, so I'll leave you those days to relax and do as you please. Since the mission will be tough. Coming along with us will be Ino and Hinata."

"Ino-pig's coming, great." Sakura joked, although they were still rivals, they had became friends in the last years. As the once were.

"Hinata-chan too. Cool." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him and thought, 'Perfect, then hopefully she'll keep him busy. If she doesn't faint that is.'

"Get prepared and well meet in three days at the gate."

Kakashi left as Sasuke stood up. Naruto looked at him and said. "Hey Uchiha, bet I'll be the one who competes the mission."

"Dream on Uzumaki." Sasuke left with no sign of joy whatsoever, but Naruto could tell he had changed and somehow enjoyed their rivalry.

Sakura stood up, cleaned her bottom and said. "So Naruto, where are you taking me?"

Naruto smiled. "Can't you guess?"

Naruto took Sakura to his favorite place, The Ramen Bar. "Should have guessed. It is Naruto after all."

"Two pork ramen, three spicy shrimp and… oh… two more pork ramen. That's it for me, what do you want Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled. "I'll have a spicy shrimp too." Naruto turned to the cook and said. "One more shrimp please."

Naruto took a seat as Sakura sat next to him. She looked at him and noticed he had gotten way taller that her. He was about a feet higher. 'Damn he's tall.' Inner Sakura said.

Naruto looked as she stared at him. "What's up Sakura-chan?" "Huh, oh nothing."

The ramen was delivered to them as Naruto took his seven ramen bowls and Sakura hers. Naruto was so hungry he could eat the plate, but used his manners, as much as he could anyway, to eat. Sakura just thought of what had happened before.

Flashback

"Sasuke-kun, come back to us." Sakura cried.

"I have chosen my path Sakura, you would be wise to choose yours, it not concerning me." He said emotionless.

"Why?" She asked, in tears.

"Why, because I need power. Leave, go before I am forced to hurt you." Sasuke looked behind as Orochimaru stared from behind, hidden. Sakura had no idea he was there. 'Leave Sakura, damn, I don't want to hurt you.' he thought.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you, your not like this, you wouldn't."

"Knock her out now, Or I'll kill her." Orochimaru said to Sasuke, which Sakura was unable to hear.

Sasuke made a hand sign and said. "Forgive me, Sakura."

"Sasuke."

Before he could even move Naruto appeared in front of Sakura. "Naruto!" she cried.

Sasuke just stared.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

Flashback ends

Sakura was brought back to reality as Naruto snapped a finger in front of her. "Hey Sakura-chan, wake up." Sakura looked at his bowls which were all empty. "Huh?" she said. Naruto looked at her plate. "Are you going to eat that?" Sakura pushed he bowl over to him and said. "You can eat it."

Naruto smiled and said. "Feed it to me." In a second Sakura's fist had gotten from her lap all the way to his face, throwing him off his seat. "I told you that was a one time deal." Naruto sat up, still on the floor, with one hand behind his head and said, laughing. "Just a hopeful, I guess." Sakura stood up as he grabbed the bowl she had given him and ate it in a flash. "Tasty."

Naruto and Sakura walked out of The Ramen Bar. They walked until they reached a spot were Sasuke was standing. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at both of them. "Hey Sakura, do you want to train with me tomorrow?" Sakura gasped. Sasuke had gotten a bit softer lately, probably he was still feeling bad for having hurt her so much before. "Of course Sasuke-kun!" she nearly screamed. 'Hell Yeah, Sasuke just asked me out!' Inner Sakura said.

Naruto just looked down. He knew in her eyes he would never compete against him. Sakura looked at him. "Naruto, maybe you and I can do something afterwards." Naruto looked at her. "uh… sure."

As team seven split up to go to their houses Naruto had only one though in his head. 'Sakura asked me out? Even after getting asked out by Sasuke.'

Sakura, also had a similar thought in mind. 'I asked Naruto-kun out, even after Sasuke-kun asked me out? And wait, did I just call him Naruto-_kun_?'

* * *

This chapter was a bit on the short side for me, I'll make the next ones longer. (Hey. I'm making two strories at once, and I'm new at this.) Read and Review! 


	2. Conflict

Oops, this chapter is even shorter than the last, sorry bout that. I couldn't make it longer without giving away too much from the next chapter. Hope u enjoy. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Conflict

The next day Sakura woke up and good ready in a flash. She was going to train with Sasuke today. Sakura was smiling as she thought. 'Training with Sasuke-kun, and no Naruto, no…' She looked down as she thought about the guy she was just so happy not to be with him. 'Damn it Naruto, why can't I just stop thinking of you.'

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was at the ramen bar when Sasuke showed up. Naruto turned, mouth full, and said. "Hey Sasuke, aren't you training with Sakura?" Sasuke looked at him and said. "I am, I just thought she was here with you, I better go to her house." Sasuke turned and was about to leave when Naruto said. "Hey Uchiha."

"Yeah Uzumaki."

"She… she cares a lot about you. Don't hurt her feelings. Got that." Naruto glared at him as he just smiled, slightly. "Don't worry about that, I'm not as idiotic as you are." With that Sasuke turned and left, not even allowing Naruto to answer.

Sasuke walked from the ramen bar to Sakura's house. He walked up to her door and knocked. The door quickly swung open and Sakura came out in her usual training clothes. "Sasuke-kun, I'm ready. Let's go."

As Sakura and Sasuke walked to their usual training ground, Sakura couldn't stop thinking of a certain blond Shinobi. 'Why do I keep thinking about him?'

For their 'date' Sasuke trained in various forms of ninjutzu, and true he was more easy going now, he was still brutal. Sakura had trouble keeping up and even had to stop to catch her breath. Sasuke used almost all of his jutzus, except he didn't use the Sharingan, he knew that would be unfair. Sakura had a different idea in mind for that 'date', but she was ok with the brutal training.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had ordered his fifth ramen bowl when he felt a pat on the back. He looked behind and saw Ino. Ino sat next to him and said. "What's up Naruto, why are you here all alone?"

Naruto just signed. "Sakura and Sasuke are training, and everybody else is busy."

Ino smiled. "I don't think you care to much about everybody else, do you?"

Naruto blushed. "I guess. It just hurts when ever Sakura talks about him, especially when she goes out with him. I can't compete against that."

Ino smiled. She had grown quite fond of Naruto, as a little bro or something. "I wouldn't say that, besides, I've also been rejected, it doesn't hurt too bad."

Naruto looked at her. "It doesn't hurt too bad when it's a crush, not love."

Ino just looked at him. "Can you tell the difference?"

Naruto signed. "A crush is when you like a person, a girl in my case, because of her looks, the way she acts, or something else. You probably look at her and even defend her in an argument. But…"

"But?"

"…Love is when you like that girl for everything she is. The real her. A girl you'd give your life to protect, a girl you gladly sacrifice yourself just for her to smile. To bring back a person she loves, knowing if you'd bring him back, she would never be yours. But, you bring him back just to make her happy. Your ready to die for her to be happy with someone else. That Ino, is love."

Ino was baffled. The always idiotic Naruto had just spoken maturely. "I… Naruto… I didn't know you felt so strong about For… Sakura."

Naruto smiled. "She doesn't either, she thinks it's just a crush."

Ino just looked at him with a little sadness, Sakura had hurt him over the years a lot. Thought, there was not much she could do.

"Hey Naruto, don't we have our training due today. Shikamaru reminded me yesterday." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh crap, you're right, but I told Sakura I would do something with her later today." Ino, shocked at Naruto's sudden change in language stayed quiet. "But who am I kidding, she probably did it out of pity. She'll be happier if I do something else." Ino smiled. 'Even still, he's thinking about her happiness.' she thought.

* * *

Sakura had finished her training with Sasuke and was pretty beat. She and Sasuke walked to the ramen bar, but ran into Naruto and Ino.

"Hey Forehead Girl." Ino said with a smile.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura said with the same smile.

"Uchiha." Naruto said.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke said.

Ino grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her aside from Naruto and Sasuke. "What's the deal Ino?"

"Sakura, there's something I have to tell you about Naruto." Sakura's eyes opened widely. "Naruto, I almost forgot our date, I mean get together. Excuse me." Sakura walked towards Naruto as Ino tried to call her back, but she didn't listen.

"Hey Naruto, ready to go." Naruto just looked down and thought. 'She acts happy, but she's just doing it out of pity.' Naruto sign and said. "No need to worry about me Sakura-chan, I forgot I had made plans with Ino to go training. You can spend more time with Sasuke." That last word was nearly impossible to spit out. As he felt a huge pain in his chest for saying so, but he had to let go of her, even if it would kill him. Sakura was shocked. Sasuke also stared at them, he was also surprised.

Ino tried to signaled Naruto to shut up and go with her, but he didn't even look at her. "Oh… ok Naruto." Naruto walked towards Ino. "Let's go Ino." Naruto and Ino walked off as Sakura was left deep in thought. 'He said no. To me? Sasuke has rejected me many times, and it hurts. But…' She took a deep breath and finished. '…Naruto never rejects me, why… does it hurt so much?'

* * *

Making this fic is hard for me. No matter the outcome someone might dislike it. Naru/Saku fans if it ends in Sasu/Saku and viceversa. Either way, hope u enjoy. R&R!

PS. I already know how it will end, but that's a long way from now.


	3. Advice

Well... I did make it longer than the others. I managed to put everything a wanted in this chapter. Never thought romance stories were so hard, but fun, to make. Hope u like. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Advice

Sakura woke up the next day with a really sore body. True, Sasuke tried to hold back, but the guy isn't exactly gentle. Sakura stood up and walked to the bathroom. She changed into her street ware and went out. As she walked she started to think about her day with Sasuke. 'I love Sasuke-kun. I still can't believe he asked me out, to train anyway.' Sakura walked until reaching Naruto's house. He was closing his door ready to leave.

"Hey Naruto, walk with me." Sakura said with a smile.

"Huh, hi Sakura-chan, sure." Naruto walked up to her as they walked together. Sakura looked at him, he was awfully quiet. "Naruto, is something wrong?"

Naruto didn't even look at her. "No Sakura-chan, everything's fine." He looked at her with the fakest smile ever that couldn't even fool a one year old.

"Naruto. You know you're a terrible liar."

"I… Oh." Before Naruto could finish, or start, Sakura saw Sasuke sitting in a bench. He was just staring at the nothingness, probably deep in thought.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." she said cheerfully.

Sasuke turned and looked at both of them. "Sakura, idiot." Naruto just smiled and said. "You're one to talk, Uchiha." Sasuke just grinned and stood up. He walked up to Sakura and said. "Hey Sakura, do you want to do something." Sakura nearly fainted when hearing this as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and said. "Of course, let's go eat." Sakura pulled Sasuke towards the nearest food stand as she said. "Later Naruto."

Naruto just raised one arm and signaled a good-bye. 'It still hurts a lot.' he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata had just finished her early morning training. She was pretty tired, but managed to try and eat first, sleep later. Hinata went to the ramen bar and stumbled onto a certain blonde ninja.

"N-Naruto!" she screamed.

Naruto jumped and turned as he thought somebody had thrown a kunai at him, but he just saw Hinata standing there, shaking.

"You scared me Hinata-chan." he said jokingly

"S-Sorry N-Naruto, I… I… How are you?" She could really tell him why she had been so scared, could she?

"Fine Hinata-chan. Come and sit next to me." Hinata sat next to Naruto as the both of them ordered. "So Naruto, what's up."

"Not much, I've been training with Ino and Shikamaru, while Sakura has been training with S-Sasuke." Man that last word is hard to spit out.

"Oh, really. I see you four have been preparing for our mission." Naruto looked at Hinata with his fake smile, a better one than the one that he showed Sakura, and said. "By the way, what is our mission about?"

"You accept a mission and don't know what it is about." Naruto blushed as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

"The mission is to protect a village in the Land of Waves. They have been menaced by an elite force of Shinobi. W have to protect them."

Naruto smiled, this time for real. "Great, that means I'll protect it single-handedly."

'With everything you've done, I think you could.' She thought, to embarrassed to say it.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura walked until reaching a bar, not ramen. They sat and ordered up.

"So Sasuke-kun, what do you want to talk about?" Sakura seemed to be in heaven, she was so happy.

'What, do I have to start the conversation? That's not fair.' He thought. "Well… Uh… Nice weather."

"Huh, oh yeah. The weather." 'Weather, you talk more romantic stuff to Naruto than what you say to me.' Inner Sakura thought.

'Weather, man that was lame, Naruto probably says more romantic stuff to her.' He thought. "Uh… I like your dress." Sakura blushed after hearing this. 'Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about.' Inner Sakura thought.

"You do, well, it's the same style of what I wear everyday." she said. "Really… hadn't noticed." he said. Sakura signed. 'Typical guy talking.'

After Sasuke and Sakura ate they quickly walked to the park, Sakura's idea. When they got there they found Kakashi there.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" Their sensei said, looking up from a certain book he was reading.

"Just walking sensei." 'I can't believe you read that in public.' Inner Sakura thought.

"Ok then." Kakashi flipped his eyes back into the book and Sasuke sat, a bit far from them.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. I need your help on something."

"Yes Sakura, what is it?"

"Well… You see… I."

"Sakura, I don't understand anything your saying." he said with a smiled under his mask. Kakashi had become, to his three students, like a father figure. To Sakura he was a second father. Naruto saw Iruka as his father, and saw Kakashi as a second father. Sasuke, who didn't really express any of these feelings, still saw him as one.

"Sensei. I…" She took a deep breath and said. "I'm confused."

"About what?" he asked.

"I love Sasuke-kun, I'd give my live for him, but…" she stopped. "But?" He asked.

"But… Naruto cancelled on a da… erm… get together with me. And… it really hurt."

"More than when Sasuke does that?" Kakashi asked.

"That's the thing. I can't tell which one hurt more."

Kakashi smiled. "It seems to me that being rejected so many timed by Sasuke, no offense, has made you strong against being rejected by him. But, being rejected by Naruto, who always has your back and protects you from anything, who I'm surprised rejected you, is something you never expected."

Sakura was shocked. He had read her like one of his books, minus the perverted part. "I… think your right sensei. That doesn't mean I necessary am in love with both of them… is it."

Kakashi looked at her and said. "Now there's something I can't really help you with. That's you."

Sakura smiled. Kakashi was always so wise, she knew she could count on him. "Thanks sensei."

"Any time." he said, as he turned back to his book.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke as he sharpened his kunai. She just stared at him and thought. 'I can't be in love with both of them, can I?'

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata walked until reaching the park. "Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. Kakashi looked at him, then at Hinata, and lastly at Sakura and Sasuke. 'Oh boy, this is turning into a love triangle, or square, I guess.'

"Hi Naruto, Hinata." he said, turning back to his book. 'Will they let me finish.' he thought.

Naruto and Hinata walked up to Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey Sakura-chan. What's up?" Hinata looked at Naruto, the way he looked at her, something she would love him to look at her like that.

"Naruto, Hinata. Sit down next to us." Sakura said. Sasuke just looked at them and kept on sharpening his kunai.

"Hey Mr. Sunshine, what's up with you?" Naruto said, mockingly.

"What's it to you idiot." he answered back.

Sakura looked at them. Hinata was quiet, as usual. Sasuke was the same he always was, quiet as well. Naruto, on the other hand, did all the talking, once again, as usual. Sakura only looked at Sasuke and turned to look at Naruto, and vice versa. She also saw the way Hinata looked at Naruto, that made her a bit mad.

'I love Sasuke-kun, but Naruto… Sasuke… What's happening to me?' she thought, hoping that by the time the day was over, she would have her feelings straight. She couldn't love both of them, could she?

* * *

Well, I was right. It is a longer chapter. Hope u guys and gals like. R&R!


	4. Departure

Boy, no wonder people take so long to submit new chapters when they do romance stories, it's hard work. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Departure

The day for the departure finally came. Kakashi, who was always late, arrived early, for him anyway. Hinata, Ino and Sasuke were already there, thought he did miss the due who would always yell 'your late' at him.

Sakura, still having dream about both Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the group. She sat as Kakashi explained the mission. Naruto, who got there late with a bag full of ramen, quickly said. "Hey, are we ready to go?"

Kakashi nodded as the team stood up. Sakura walked up to Naruto and Sasuke, still sleepy, and said. "Hey Uzumaki Sasuke, hey Uchiha Naruto."

Silence.

"Uh… Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked, trying not to seem worried.

"Yeah, what's up with you." Sasuke said, trying not to shout for having called him Uzumaki.

Sakura released what she had just said and fixed it. "Sorry guys, I meant to call your names right, I don't even know why I said your last names at all." Sakura shook her head and looked at both boys as they stared at her. 'Those dreamy black eyes Sasuke-kun has.' She looked at Naruto and also thought. 'Although he has cute blue eyes.' Sakura shook her head again trying to snap out of it.

Kakashi cleared his throat and said. "Well then, shall we go?"

The five ninja nodded as the left. Sakura looked as Hinata walked besides Naruto and how Ino clenched onto Sasuke. 'Why the hell am I jealous for both of them, I'm not the kind of girl that would want to have two guys.'

Ino turned back and saw Sakura looking downwards. She stopped and walked towards her.

"Hey forehead, what's up." Ino said friendly.

"Nothing Ino." Sakura's voice seemed rough.

"It's them, isn't it." Sakura looked at Ino on the eyes. "Why Ino, why do I like Sasuke so much and… feel like I like Naruto the same way. I mean… Naruto has always been there for me, but I don't see him that way, I didn't at least. And Sasuke… He's always playing hard to get, I love that, but…"

Ino smiled and said. "But you wish those two would combine into one."

Sakura smiled lightly and said. "It's true, that would make it so easy."

Ino smiled again and said. "If it were easy, it wouldn't be fun. And trust me, love is never easy, and it isn't quite always fun, but you shouldn't play with their emotions. If you take to long to choose one, they'll probably reject you themselves."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was always a loner. She then turned to Naruto, and saw him talking to Hinata.

"Sasuke is a handsome guy, he may someday fall in love and with his look I doubt the girl will reject him." Ino turned to Naruto and said. "And Naruto in a looker, and as for the girl, well, Hinata's got that part covered."

Sakura looked down once again as she felt defeated. If she would take to long in deciding who was best for her, she might end up losing both of them. Ino placed her hand on top of Sakura's shoulder and said. "Don't break their heart."

On their way all Sakura could hear was Naruto's loud voice. He talked to Hinata but appeared to be screaming to everybody in the woods. Not the best ninja style.

Kakashi looked at his team from the side of his eye. Sakura looked depressed. Sasuke looked, well, like Sasuke. Ino looked worried. Hinata looked nervous. And… well… Naruto looked heartbroken. 'These kids are going to kill each other, and me.'

"Listen up. When we arrive we'll split into groups of three into our new dorms. Sakura, Ino and Hinata will take one. As Naruto, Sasuke and I shall take the other. Got that clear."

They all nodded as Kakashi turned back into his book. 'Maybe Ino and Hinata can help Sakura out, I'll try to talk some sense in to Naruto and Sasuke. I think I've got the hardest job.' With that Kakashi shut himself up and kept reading.

When they arrived the were greeted by familiar faces. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari were there on the Great Naruto Bridge. Naruto ran and stopped. "Hey Inari!" Inari smiled and said. "Hey Naruto!" Both boys, who were talking like five year olds, smiled and gave each other thumbs up.

Sakura smiled and waved at them as Kakashi talked to Tazuna. Ino and Hinata got acquainted with them as Sasuke just stood there. Naruto bragged about the name of the bridge as Inari just listened.

"So, the girls will stay with you guys, as we stay over a dorm we rented." Kakashi said. "Why is that, there's enough room for all of you here." Kakashi nodded. "True, but having these five together would be a mess. I'll take Naruto and Sasuke, besides. We are protecting your land, splitting up allows us to cover more ground." "True." Tazuna said. "But at least eat with us."

In a flash Naruto appeared between Kakashi and Tazuna and said. "Did someone say 'eat'?"

Tsunami prepared a lunch for all of them. Kakashi sat at the front of the table. Hinata, Ino and Inari sat on one side, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto on the other, and Tazuna on the opposite side of Kakashi. Tsunami sat next to him making room between him and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke ate as much as they could, probably competing again.

Sakura, who was sitting between them, thought. "Why am I like this, I can't even talk to one without worrying about hurting the other.' Ino saw her face and smiled. "So Naruto." She said. "How's your love life?" Naruto and Sakura simultaneously nearly chocked as Naruto cleared his throat. "Love life? I don't… have one." Naruto sounded embarrassed, answering this question in front of both Sakura and Hinata. Hinata smiled slightly as Sakura nearly attacked Ino for asking.

Ino then turned at Sasuke and said. "How about you Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her seriously and said. "What do you care, how's yours?" Ino swallowed as she didn't expect the comeback. Naruto smiled and said. "I think you made her blush Sasuke, she's as red as the apple she's eating." Ino dropped the apple and said. "I have a very good love life and lover, just not for you guys to know." "Or her lover." Naruto said softly. "I heard that Naruto!"

Sakura signed as she saw that both Sasuke and Naruto were normal, kind of. She smiled and thought. 'As much as it pains me to admit it, I probably don't deserve either of them.'

* * *

This chapter may seem, to some, a bit boring. I had to make a chap about thier arrival. Anywho, next chap will be a lot more interesting. And it'll have more Naru/Saku and Sasu/Saku in it. Hope u like. R&R!

PS: Although many of you may know. A I've been asked what's the big deal about bieng called 'kun' at the end of your name. It's something caring, when you care about them. (For boys only). But I think many of you know that, probably more than I do.


	5. The Plan

Hey Naruto fans. I have been asked, or rather advice, to make two endings to this story, one for Naru/Saku fans and the other for Sasu/Saku fans. All I have to say is that I can't or rather should do this due to that one of those endings will be fake, not the one that I intended to put. That would be even worst than just one ending. No offense whatsoever. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Plan

Sakura opened her eyes. She was on an unknown place, it looked familiar thought. She looked around until spotting Hinata sleeping in a bed next to hers. Suddenly Ino entered the room already dressed for training and said. "Hey sleepy forehead, hurry up and get ready, and wake Hinata up too." Before Sakura could even speak Ino left the room.

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting outside the apartment. "Why do girls take so long in getting ready?" Naruto complained. "How the heck should I know?" Sasuke answered. He seemed deep in thought, resting his back against a tree looking at the Tsunami's house where the girls were. "I'll go inside and get them out of there."

Naruto walked towards the house as Sasuke said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto just grinned at him and said. "What's a matter, afraid of girls?" Sasuke just signed. "I warned you."

Naruto quickly entered the room were Sakura and Hinata were. "Hey Sakura-cha…" Sakura was wearing her long pajama shirt and only panties under, without a bra. Hinata, at the sound of Naruto's loud voice, sat up. "N-Naruto!" She screamed and covered her head with her pillow. Sakura's face turned red as she said. "NARUTO! GET OUT!"

As Sasuke rested against the tree he heard the scream and saw Naruto fly out of the house and land near his feet. "Told you, loser." Sasuke grinned.

After the girls got ready they all went to have their morning training. Ino walked next to Sasuke, probably annoying him, as Hinata walked, a bit far, on Naruto's side. Naruto was trying to talk to a certain pink haired girl, who had just hit the shit out of him that morning. "Come on Sakura-chan. I didn't see anything." He said, sounding as if he where begging. "Naruto, you're a pervert!" Naruto walked up in front of her. "Don't say that, it was an accident. Besides, you've walked in on me when I wake up during missions." Sakura lowered her head and said. "Naruto, you sleep with the same clothes you use all day."

"So." he said. "So you're a pervert, it's amazing you don't ready the same pervert thing Kakashi-sensei reads." A loud clear throat was heard as Kakashi appeared behind them. "you were saying?" he said. "Kakashi-sensei, ah… nothing." Naruto smiled as Sakura lowered her head. "I'll get you for this Naruto." Naruto just smiled and walked next to her. She looked at him and thought. 'Thing seem to be getting back to normal, I did hit him and all, but, I never really looked at his smiled, it's beauti… What the hell am I thinking?"

When they reached the training area Kakashi quickly popped out his book and sat down. Ino began to train her aim, as Hinata just sat down to stare at Naruto. "Hey Sakura, could you come here for a second." Hinata called. Sakura walked up to her and sat down next to her. "What's up?" Hinata blushed. "Well, Ino said that if I really liked Naruto I could, you know, ask him out on a date." Sakura froze, at that moment all she wanted to do was attack Hinata for even thinking that, but she just swallowed it. "Why are you telling me that? Go ask him." 'Smile, smile.' Inner Sakura thought. "I will try, but I want you to come with us, well, you and Sasuke that is. In a double date." Sakura just froze. "Sure." With that Hinata stood up and pulled Sakura towards the guys.

Naruto, as usual, was trying to get Sasuke to fight him. "Come on you chicken, face me." Before Sasuke could reply, which would have something to do with the work loser or idiot, or both, Sakura stepped in. "Hey boys, Sasuke-kun do you want to go out tonight?" Sasuke, was going to say he was going to train and they should go out tomorrow, but saw Naruto's face and said. "Sure." Sakura almost leaped of joy, but seeing Naruto look down made her feel bad. "Naruto, Hinata's going to be there, maybe you should come with us." Naruto smiled, fake, and said. "No thanks Sakura-chan, you guys go, I have to…" "Liar, Naruto you are a terrible liar, so either you come on your own or I'll make you." Naruto just nodded. 'I have to take acting classes.' he thought.

After they underwent training it was time to prepare for their double date. Sasuke wore a simple outfit, a little more decent that his usual wear. Naruto on the other hand went casual, he didn't even consider it a date. "Naruto, hurry up, I told Sakura I would arrive at the restaurant with you."

"It can wait Sasuke, it isn't like it's a date." he answered.

"Naruto, it is a date."

"What? How can it be a date if I'm coming along, and so is Hinata."

"It's a double date you loser. Think about it, Sakura and Hinata, two girls, and you and me, a boy and a half. Do the math."

"Huh?"

"You loser, use your head."

"Oh, I'm going out with Sakura-chan, and your with Hinata?"

"Close enough."

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the restaurant where Sakura and Hinata were. Sakura had a pink dress that reached her knees, and Hinata had a blue one about the same size as Sakura's. That made the boys think if they had gone properly to their date or not.

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter is very short, but if I didn't stop it here I would have to stop it in the middle of the date, I made this chapter short but the next one will be a lot longer, promise. R&R!


	6. Double Date

Writer's block, now I know what that means. Sorry it took so long to add this new chapter. Just had so many things to do and no idea on how to start it. Unfortunatly I had promised to make this chapter the longest one yet, and it's just normal lenght, sorry again. Hope you guys like, otherwise I'm waisting my time writing this. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Double Date

As Naruto and Sasuke sat next to their dates they just stared at them, not really knowing what to say. "What are we going to eat?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Hinata tried to speak but just mumbled something no one understood. Sakura, still deep in thought, said. "We're having something fancy, that means no ramen." Sakura smiled as she saw Naruto's face ready to complain, she figured he would just start to yell, but he just said. "Ok Sakura-chan, as you wish."

Sakura just blushed as she never really had paid attention on how sweet he was to her. Sasuke just looked up, trying to figure out something to say. "So… Sakura, what are we going to do after we eat?"

Sakura smiled. "We're going to dance."

"Dance?" The Uchiha boy said with his eyes wide opened.

"Dance! Uzumaki Naruto doesn't dance. I doesn't even know how to." Naruto said, in his usual whining tone.

Hinata just blushed as Sakura smiled. "Hinata can teach you." This probably didn't help much as Hinata fainted and fell to the side. Naruto barely caught her, holding accidentally onto Sakura's dress and nearly tearing it off. Sakura held her dress as Naruto sat up. His face turned red as he said. "Sakura-chan, sorry." "NA-RU-TO!" Before Sakura could smash Naruto out of the restaurant Sasuke intervened by pointing at the food and saying. "The food is here."

As they ate not much happened.

Naruto ate as much as he could, trying not to complain about the his ramenless meal, Sasuke just ate as he usually did, Hinata fainted about three more times when ever Sakura mentioned a dance, and Sakura just decided to shut up before Hinata would land on her plate.

Sakura just looked at Naruto and back at Sasuke, she looked back and forth. 'Why do I feel this way about both of them. I have always loved Sasuke, but Naruto…'

Before Sakura could continue she was brought back by a familiar voice. "They're playing music now?" Sakura snapped back to reality when Naruto heard the music that the restaurant was playing.

"Yes Naruto, after a certain hour they play music here, so people can dance." Sakura answered in her usual tone. She turned to Sasuke with a smile and said. "Do you want to dance Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her as he heard the music, not on he liked. "Do I have to?" Sakura just signed, 'Men.' Naruto quickly said. "Who am I going to dance with?" Sakura was going to speak when Hinata stood up and said. "Sakura, come with me for a second."

Sakura and Hinata walked towards the bathroom. They stood near the door as Hinata thought of what to say.

Silence.

"Sakura, I… I have to go." Hinata said, her voice sounding sad.

"What? Why?"

"It's just. Naruto doesn't like me, I can't force him to dance with me."

"Why do you say that, give him a shot."

"I wish I could… he doesn't see me for anything more than a friend. Just… a friend."

Sakura just looked as Hinata looked down and her eyes began to water. "Naruto has always seen me as a friend, he doesn't like me, he doesn't love me. He loves…" She stopped as she signed and said. "you."

You.

You.

You.

That was all Sakura heard. She didn't hear the few other words Hinata said afterwards. 'Naruto loves me, loves.' "But." was all she could spit out.

"I spoke to Ino before coming here. They way Naruto spoke to her about you, I don't stand a chance. I just came not to look bad, but I'm not and never will be anything more than just a friend to him. He loves you Sakura, and I mean love."

'Love, me. How can he, I've always rejected him, insulted him, mocked him. And he loves me.' Sakura placed her head down as tears found their way to her eyes. 'Who am I trying to fool. He has always stood up for me, when ever Sasuke rejected me he would always stand up for me, only to have me shout at him for shouting at Sasuke.'

Sakura couldn't bare to even look at Hinata. Hinata just stared and said. "Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura couldn't even answer as tears quickly filled her eyes and she ran out of the restaurant.

She sat on the floor on the side walk on the other side of the street and cried. She cried like she never cried before. She was holding this for too long. She had felt for sometime now her affection for Naruto. But she also cared about Sasuke.

'I love him, I…"

Before she could continue a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up, thinking it to be Hinata, but it turned out to be Naruto. Sakura quickly covered her eyes for him not to see her crying, but he just sat next to her.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" He said worried.

She just looked at him. 'After all I have done to him, he still cares. He loves me.'

'Loves.'

"I'm fine… Naruto… Go back inside, Hinata."

"is with Sasuke," he finished. "She'll be fine, besides, she's pretty tough. But…" He looked up. "You seem to be hurt. It wasn't me, was it?"

Sakura stared into Naruto's eyes as she smiled, faintly. "You could never make me feel like this, you wouldn't."

"Of course I wouldn't, I lo… like you to much Sakura-chan." Sakura noticed his change in words, he didn't want her to yell at him for him saying 'love'.

Sakura just stared into his eyes. 'Big blue eyes, so beautiful.'

He stared into her eyes. He has always loved her, and always will. No matter what. "Sakura-chan. I…"

"Don't say anything Naruto."

Sakura leaned towards Naruto as her lips got closer to his. His heart began to pounce when he saw her so close to him, as did hers. They were so close. And were getting closer and closer, until…

* * *

Is that even a cliffhanger, I dunno. I'm not that good with those, anywho, next chapter will be, for sure this time, longer. But, don't think my story will go one sided, so keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep you guys guessing until the end. Can anyone guess who Sakura will end up with: Naruto, Sasuke, niether. (It WON"T be both.) R&R!


	7. Trouble

Long time no write huh. Well, the long awaited (atleast I hope so) story Naruto or Sasuke is back. Was that last cliffhanger that bad? Oh well, here's the next chapter of the story. (If there's anyone who thought I had stopped writing this story, sorry about that) Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 7

Trouble

'Naruto.'

'You've always been there for me.'

'I have rejected you, hit you, insulted you. And you still proudly say that you love me and would do anything for me.'

'Do I love you back? Do I, or am I just jealous. Of who?'

'Were so close… just a little further…'

Naruto and Sakura's lips met as they experienced their first kiss, (Naruto and Sasuke kissing does not count!) but as quick as they kiss they backed off, Naruto at least. It was so short it could barely be called a kiss. Naruto's head filled with questions, such being 'Why did you back off?' or 'Why is she kissing me when she has Sasuke?' all of which were to hard to answer at that moment.

Sakura backed off as she blushed deeply. "Naruto, I… I didn't." Naruto smiled a friendly smile that remained her of when they were young. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. It was my bad."

Sakura's eyes began to water as she quickly hugged him. "Naruto. I have to talk to you, it's about you and Sasuke, I…"

Before she could speak Naruto stood up and helped her stood up. "What ever you want to say. If it concerns me and Sasuke, let him hear it too."

"Naruto! I don't think I can." Sakura was almost in the verge of crying as she thought. 'I'm such an idiot, I'm going to lose both of them. Naruto accepts me being with Sasuke and when I am with Sasuke I think of Naruto. But, now that I am with Naruto I think of Sasuke too.'

"Hey, is something wrong?" Naruto and Sakura both looked towards the restaurant where Sasuke and Hinata stood. "What's up with you two?" Sasuke asked.

"None of you business Uchiha."

Naruto smiled and said softly. "You can tell him later, if you want." Sakura just nodded.

As the four reentered the restaurant Sakura sat as she saw nearly every girl there who didn't have a date ask Sasuke to dance, all which he denied. She then turned as Naruto sat quiet looking up. 'He must be thinking of what a whore I am, wanting to have to guys.' Sakura turned to Sasuke and thought. 'And he might be mad at me for being alone with Naruto. What should I do?'

Before she could punish herself more Naruto just looked at her and smiled, giving her a little satisfaction that he wasn't thinking anything bad of her.

* * *

Deep in the forest, where Naruto had fallen asleep and had meet up with Haku long ago, Ino continued her training. Her training was as usual, nothing to tough. Unknown to her she was being watched. A ninja who covered his entire face, like Kakashi, stared at her with blood red eyes. He held a kunai at hand and a shuriken at the other, but before he could move a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't attack, not yet." a female voice said.

"But she's alone, we can easily take her." he answered back, his tone resembling many vile ninja that Naruto had encountered before.

"True, but the others will notice her disappearance, and they'll be onto us."

"Then when?"

"We'll strike soon, taking out the strongest of the young ones first."

"Which is?"

The kunochi smiled. "I have two in mind, not sure who's stronger thought."

* * *

After they exited the restaurant Hinata returned towards where they were staying. Naruto and Sasuke walked next to each other as Sakura stayed behind. She only listened as they spoke.

"Why did you say no to all those girls?" Naruto asked, with his usual face.

"I'm not into girls that like guys for looks only, who flirt more than they train."

"Those girls weren't even ninja."

"Exactly."

"I thought you weren't into girls at all."

"What does that mean!"

"I don't mean anything by it." Naruto said with his usual grin.

"Listen idiot, if your saying I'm gay, you better eat those words or stick them right up your…"

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto cut in, stopping Sasuke from continuing. "What's wrong, why are you back there by yourself. This date isn't between me and Sasuke you know."

Sakura smiled as she looked at him and at Sasuke. 'Look at them, they both just joke around while I torture myself with both of them.'

Sakura stepped up to both of them and stood in the middle. They talked like they used to back when they were twelve. Naruto didn't stop, Sakura just spoke little by little and Sasuke barely said a thing.

But unknown to them, a storm is brewing.

* * *

Took me a while to make it (computer problems) but here it is, will be quicker (hopefully) with the other chapters, R&R!


	8. Decisions

Ok, I have to apologies for a few things. 1. Sorry for taking so long to update. 2. Sorry for the short chapter. Aside from that I would like to remind you that this story will continue no matter what. As for making this chapter so short (and all the countless times I've said I would make a very long one) that is my bad.

Also, a reviewer asked why I use Sakura's point of view so often, instead of Naruto's or Sasuke's. Well, that's very simple. This story is about Sakura, and how, why and who she chooses at the end. That's why I use her point of view more than the others. Hope that answered your question. Fell free to ask if need be for it.

Now, here's the long awaited, (Atleast I hope is long awaited) next chapter of Naruto or Sasuke, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Decisions

Sakura was walking next to Naruto and Sasuke as her mind got more and more puzzled with who she really loved. Sasuke, who was now staring at her, said. "What's wrong with you?" Sakura gave a fake smile, trying for him not to notice. "I'm fine Sasuke-kun, just fine." Naruto, who appeared to be daydreaming, smiled. "Don't worry Sasuke, she's just confused between who she loves more."

Sakura's world came down as she heard what he had just said. "Naruto!"

"It's true, she kissed me and now has doubts on who she loves."

"Is that so." The Uchiha boy said. "What a whore."

"WHAT! I just… it's not like that… Naruto! You promised you would…"

"Promise? To a girl who always plays with my feelings, dream on."

"Naruto."

"Well forget it, you can stay with him, I would never be with you." Sasuke turned and walked away.

"Sasuke!"

"That's what you get." Naruto turned as well and left.

"What's going on? Did I hurt them so much? I just…I."

…

"Sakura…"

"Hey forehead girl, wake up. Man, you remind me of Shikamaru. Your so lazy."

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself on the bed. 'It was a dream. Well, a nightmare really, but… It was true. I could lose them both. I can't keep this up. I must choose between them. Today…'

"What's wrong with you Forehead? You seem, scared."

"Just a bad dream Inopig. Besides, it's only…" Sakura looked at the clock expecting to see and early hour but was shocked to see. "It's eleven already!"

"See, your getting way to lazy." Ino said with a smirk.

Sakura and Ino walked out of the house and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Hinata outside waiting for them.

'Kakashi's earlier than me!' Sakura thought.

"It's about time Sakura-chan. All four of us stayed up late last night, but you're the only one who overslept." Naruto said with a grin.

"Who could she have been dreaming about." The dark haired ninja said.

"What? I… I just…"

"I'm kidding Sakura, you don't have to get all jumpy."

"Oh… I."

"She was just dreaming of me that's all. So back of."

"NARUTO!"

As the five ninja walked through the town none really knew where they where going to. Sakura looked to all sides, then decided to ask. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?"

Kakashi just looked at her with a smile under his mask. "You'll see."

Kakashi brought them back to the woods. He looked to the right and to the left. "This will do."

Naruto looked both ways and asked. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, what gives? We aren't going tree climbing again?"

Kakashi just smiled and said. "No, not at all. Were going to train one on one. Care to do the honors Naruto?" Naruto's face lit up as he took his usual stance. "You know it."

Naruto and Kakashi launched at each other as they practiced their hand to hand combat first, and Naruto had improved greatly.

Sakura just stared at him and back at Sasuke who was sitting looking at the fight, probably hoping Naruto would lose so he could take a crack at Kakashi. 'I can't be doing myself any good with these problems. I can't risk losing them both. I'll make my decision… tonight.'

* * *

Like I said, short. Sorry, but I had made this chapter longer, nearly three times. But, I cut it and placed this part first. I hadn't updated ina while. I other words, expect a longer and way faster update soon, very soon.

Review.


	9. A Storm is Coming

Come now, be honest, how many of you had thought I had stopped writting this fic. Sorry if i gave you that idea. I won't blab much, but thanks for all those that have reviewed. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9

A Storm is Coming

After the training session was over. Sakura watched as Sasuke walked away, as he would usually do. 'I better talk to Sasuke first." She stood up and followed him where he was going. "Hey Sasuke, wait up."

Sasuke turned, as Sakura walked towards him he just smiled. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Sasuke, we need to talk. It's about us, and Naruto as well."

"Us, and Naruto? What's up?" He looked confused, was there something they did that he didn't know. Did they sleep with each other, no, no way, Sakura wouldn't do that, would she?

"I… well, I'm confused Sasuke, when it finally seems that I have everything cleared out, this happens."

"This?" confused, Sasuke tried to think back on what had happened. 'What's she talking about? What's going on between the three of us.' "Sakura, tell me."

"It's just. I've always loved you Sasuke, always had, and probably always will." Hearing those words made Sasuke feel better. She still loved him, that was ok for him.

"But."

'But? She has another problem? That can't be good.' he thought.

"I… also feel the same way about Naruto."

There Sasuke froze. That was the problem between them, she loved them both, and probably Naruto knew from long ago.

Meanwhile Kakashi had returned to his apartment alongside Naruto, Hinata and Ino. There they waited until being dismissed for the day.

As Naruto walked around the village, his mind was deep in thought. 'Sakura, I promised myself I would let go, I would accept that you preferred Sasuke over me. That that would be ok by me.'

Naruto turned. 'But… I was wrong, I can't and won't give up on you Sakura. I'll give it one last try.' Naruto's fist tightened as he turned and walked towards where Sakura and Sasuke had gone of to earlier.

Unknown to Sasuke and Sakura, a pair of elite Shinobi gazed upon them from a distant. The male Shinobi smiled. "There they are, the boy is truly fearsome. He is one of the last of the Uchiha."

The female kunoichi just looked at him. "Itachi's brother no doubt. What do we do?"

"Simple. We'll see how good he really is."

Before they could move, thought, the stopped. "Someone's coming."

Naruto walked towards where Sasuke and Sakura were at. Seeing them both together gave him a familiar pain, one he had dealt with for quite some time. Sakura looked at him and could see the pain in his eyes. "Naruto."

Sasuke turned and faced the blonde ninja as he said. "Sakura, sorry, didn't mean to intrude." Before Sakura could speak Sasuke cut her off. "No need to apologize, this is also about you."

"Me?" Naruto turned as he faced Sakura. What had she talked to Sasuke about. "What about me?"

"I'm not the one that should tell you, I believe she must."

* * *

Meanwhile the kunoichi had left, giving orders to the male Shinobi. She was running at impressive speeds towards where the rest where staying. Ino was preparing herself something to eat as Hinata took a shower. Kakashi was walking through the village as he looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, not because it was nighttime, since it was still morning, but it looked like it was about to rain, heavy.

'Better head back, don't want my book to get wet.' Before he walked he felt a incredible amount of chakra near. 'That chakra, it's far to strong to be anyone of my team. The only way is for Naruto to have lost control under the Kyubi or Sasuke under the curse seal, but, that's not them.'

Before he could even continue, five kunai stabbed onto his flesh as he fell down. In an instant the vile kunoichi appeared in front of his broken body. She smiled as she spoke. "Come now Copy Ninja, you think you can fool me with such a simple trick, child's play." Quickly Kakashi turned into a broken down log and the real Kakashi appeared a few feet behind the kunoichi. "Call it as you like, but it did serve it's purpose. But moving on, who the are you anyway."

"My name is none of your business, since I had one, but that was long ago."

"Ok." Kakashi was a tad confused, but facing people like her was no so unusual to him anymore. "What, may I ask, do you want with me."

"Fool, who ever said I wanted you."

"No."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all stayed quiet, not knowing what really to say, thought the two boys expected Sakura to speak, which made her a tad nervous. 'What do I do, I wanted to end this a quick as possible, but it's harder than I though, but… I can't continue to stall, I must tell them know, for their sakes, and mine.'

Sakura turned as she faced her two teammates. " Naruto, Sasuke, what I'm about to say isn't easy for me to say, but…"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her in suspense, what was she going to say, is something wrong.

"I… well, I…"

Neither of the boys spoke, as they awaited her to finish.

"I…"

The male Shinobi, still watching them, finally raised up. 'They've dropped their guard, all three of them, foolish teenagers, I'll rip them apart.'

"I feel like I'm in, well, like I lo…"

Before she could finish a sharp blade sliced through the air. As blood spilled through the ground all that could be heard was Sakura's scream echo through the forest.

* * *

I updated, I updated. Finally, I get desperate when stories I like take a while to get updated, but I take longer than them, go figure. Review!


	10. A Hero's Sacrifice

Well, here's another update on my story. And hey, I managed to make it a bit longer this time. Ok, I know it's no very long, but it's better than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy. Review!

* * *

Chapter 10

A Hero's Sacrifice

What had just happened? Sakura was only a few words away from finally telling both Naruto and Sasuke how she felt, when a razor sharp blade slashed through the air. Sakura couldn't even move, she had dropped her guard completely. Thinking about her love life and her own problems she had placed her life in danger. Not only that, but also the lives of the two boys she cared for the most.

She then snapped back to reality. She felt no pain whatsoever. Had the attack missed, or was she already injured but couldn't feel it. Sakura slowly placed her hand on her chest, there was no blood nor was her shirt ripped. She took a glance at the scenery, trying to make out what had just happened.

She saw Naruto close to her, closer than when they were attacked. He had probably moved closer to her. No doubt to protect her. He didn't look injured. She took one last look at him and then realized, he wasn't bleeding, but his arm looked like if it had just healed. The wound, or where the wound had been, however wasn't made by the blade she had seen earlier, it was made by a kunai. But, where did the kunai came from. She quickly remembered her other teammate. 'Sasuke!' She mentally screamed.

She turned her gaze upon the Uchiha boy who was standing next to her. He was standing up, Sharingan activated, and on his guard stance. On the floor, next to him, was a summoning scroll, an broken one. It had apparently been cut. On his other hand was bloody. But, to the eyes of an expert medic such as herself, it wasn't Sasuke's blood. It seemed to be Naruto's! Had Sasuke attacked Naruto some how? But shouldn't they had been fighting that other ninja.

That's when she turned to face the ninja that had just attacked. He was tied to a nearby tree, not tied, but held. By snakes. So Orochimaru had taught Sasuke how to summon snakes, but, why did he need the scroll for it. She then lifted her gaze and saw a bloody kunai stabbed onto the ninja's left shoulder. 'Wait, I remember now…'

Flashback

As the ninja was only a few inches away from her. She did all she could and screamed. Sasuke quickly took out a scroll, but it was quickly cut in half by the ninja's blade. "Childs Play." was all he said, mocking the Uchiha.

Before anything else happened Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed himself on the arm.. He quickly threw it at the ninja. The ninja used his sword to hit the kunai, but the kunai vanished. 'It was fake.' Was what the ninja said before feeling the pain of the real kunai pierce his left shoulder. He moved his hand only an inch to try and remove it, but was pushed back by an incoming fist on the face, apparently he had forgotten about the young Uchiha.

Naruto threw a few more kunai at him, but the ninja easily evaded them. Sasuke then activated his Sharingan and thought: 'I didn't have much time to work on this new jutsu, but I need it now more than ever.' He quickly yelled. "Naruto, come over here!" Naruto, not really knowing what he wanted, moved towards his companion. "Remember about the jutzu I told you about when we waited for Sakura in the apartment. I need to use it." Naruto smiled and said. "That's why I stabbed my leg stupid, you think I like that."

Sasuke quickly pressed his hand on Naruto's wound, and as his blood dripped on Sasuke's hand, Sasuke dropped the broken scroll. Sasuke quickly made a few hand signs and shouted. "Blind Snake Summon, Blood Pursue Jutsu!"

As the incoming ninja came for a second attack he saw the snakes appear. "Fool, you need my blood for that trick to work." He said, but to his surprise both Naruto and Sasuke were smiling. "Fool, that's why he has mine."

The snakes quickly tied the ninja onto a nearby tree with incredible force. "But…but how, you also have a wound with your blood, it should have attacked you!" Sasuke smiled as Naruto laughed. "True, but I've already healed."

Flashback ends

'So that's what happened. Naruto and Sasuke protected me from that guy, did the defeat him?' she thought, looking at the trapped ninja, and at her two teammates that had just saved her life.

She took a glance at the ninja that had just attacked them. He was tall, probably taller than Kakashi, had short brown hair, and a sound headband. 'He's a sound ninja, does that mean…'

"Sakura-chan."

Before she could continue she was interrupted by a familiar voice. She turned to look at the blond ninja that had just spoken to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you alright?" Naruto asked, worrying for he pink haired kunoichi. Sakura was still a bit shaken up by the attack, but managed to nod. He relaxed as a smile found it's way back to his face. He quickly turned his gaze towards the sound nin.

"Hey, what do you want."

The sound nin smiled as he spoke. "We're playing a little game, just to see which one of you is in fact stronger. And apparently, that girl is important to both of you, so I'll just take her."

Before either one could talk the sound nin became a pile of wood. "Substitution!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped to the side and two kunai appeared where he had just been standing. In an instant Sasuke felt the ninja placed his arms on Sasuke's chest and in a flash Sasuke was slammed, headfirst, onto the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto quickly moved towards his teammate, but was stopped by a kick that had somehow found it's way onto Naruto's back. Naruto quickly flipped and landed a kick on the ninja's face. Naruto swung his fist and relied on his taijutsu skills, not to great, but managed to hold his own. As the ninja threw a few punches towards Naruto's face, Naruto managed to easily evade them and counterattack with some of his own, but those were also avoided. Naruto found himself on the defensive and not able to counterattack.

'This guy's great at taijutsu, better change my style.' Naruto had little time to think as one of the ninja's fist found its way onto Naruto's stomach. Before another hit, or namely a backhand blow coming right towards him, could make contact, Naruto jumped and moved out of the way. He quickly regained some ground and shouted. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" As seven Naruto's appeared, eight including himself, he quickly attacked.

One of the Naruto's went for a direct attack, but was cut short, literally by the ninja's blade. The other seven threw themselves at him, but where only pushed back. The ninja quickly slice two of the shadow clones, and made his way close to the other five, Naruto included. Naruto quickly pushed him a bit and before the ninja knew it, the other four clones kicked him and threw him up onto the air. The clones jumped and managed to axe kick him down, shouting: "U" "za" "ma" "ki". Naruto then finished his combo with a powerful kick and shouts: "Naruto Rendan."

"That was awesome Naruto." A familiar voice said. Naruto quickly looked at the pink haired kunoichi that had just spoken. "Sakura-chan, I'm glad you'll alright." Sakura smiled as her head were filled with questions and doubts. She managed to ignore that and just relax. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?" The blond ninja spoke, as did his four other clones.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke! I forgot about him, better look…" Before Naruto spoke the ninja stood right up and in a flash all of the shadow clones vanished. As the real Naruto was cut on the shoulder the ninja made his way towards Sakura. "You all disappoint me."

In Naruto's mind all that he could see was Sakura's death at the hands of this ninja. His blade slicing through her, her blood spilling on the ground, her last words being a scream of the intense pain she felt. That, was something he wouldn't let happen.

In an instant, Naruto appeared between Sakura and the ninja. The sword sliced through his skin, and a mortal, to any other person, was made on his body. "NARUTO!"

Naruto fell, bloody onto the ground. The ninja swung his blade again, but was stopped this time by a raven haired ninja by laying a solid kick onto the ninja's face, throwing him back a few feet.

"Sasuke." Sakura said, as she looked at Naruto's broken body. "He… He tried to save me, he did this for me."

She was on the point of crying, tears streaming down her face. Sasuke only looked down and said. "Sakura, listen to me, get Naruto and yourself out of here. I'll hold him off."

"But… Sasuke, he…"

"Do it! He's after you, not me."

"But…" she said, shaking.

"NOW!"

Sakura shook her head and wasted no more time. She picked up her fallen savior and ran through the woods, praying that they, along with Sasuke, would be alright. Sasuke, on the other hand, had his Sharingan eyes set onto a different target. The ninja was walking towards him, like if he was talking a walk through a park.

'Mock me will he.' the Uchiha boy thought, getting even more annoyed at his opponent.

As the ninja approached he let out a laugh. "You ready kid." Sasuke just took his stance once again and said: "Come on."

* * *

Meanwhile as Team Seven struggled with their enemy, Kakashi also had his hands full. His opponent had the upper hand, not in strength, but on knowledge. "What, may I ask, do you want with me." He asked.

"Fool." The kunoichi said with a laugh. "Who ever said I wanted you."

Kakashi quickly realized what the were actually after. "No."

"Oh yes, you're a bit on the slow side, aren't you?" She mocked.

"This whole time, you never meant to attack the village, you wanted one of my group. Who!" Kakashi shouted, anger on his gaze.

"Now, now Copy Ninja. We haven't solved that problem ourselves. Probably the one that doesn't die comes with us." She said smiling as if it were a mere joke. Kakashi just looked back, he hated people like this.

"Sorry, but you can't have any of them." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan eye. He then heard the woman laugh, which irritated him even more. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You really think one eye would make a difference?" She asked, mockingly.

"You wouldn't know how much." He answered, knowing that he had just gotten on a fight that was going to be harder that what he had originally though of the mission. 'Why does this always happen.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura had managed to hide herself, and Naruto, in a small cave. There she covered his wound and placed a wet cloth on his forehead. She looked at the wound, which was healing, but due to his loss of chakra, at a slower rate. She took another look at the blond boy in front of her and wiped a single tear that was coming out of her eye.

'Naruto… please wake up. You've done so much for me, but… I need you. Now more than ever… Please… Wake up…'

* * *

Well, it was a bit longer than the others, have to work on my chapters lenght. Anywho, this story will soon come to an end. I won't spoil anything, and it still has a few chapters to go. So if you like my story don't worry, there is still some more drama coming soon. (R&R)

P.S.: The "Blind Snake Summon, Blood Pursue Jutsu!" is my own invented jutsu. Just thought Sasuke could use what he learned from Orochimaru to invent his own jutsu.


	11. Sasuke's Fall Sakura's Stand

I'm back. I have to say, I had every intention on Sakura fighting, just not on the last chapter. I needed her to see what Naruto and Sasuke would do for her. So she will fight. Also this chap, as you can expect, is mostly fighting, but it'll still have some romance. Review!

* * *

Chapter 11

Sasuke's Fall; Sakura's Stand

The tension was growing thick. Sasuke stood as his opponent made no move whatsoever. Sasuke's grip tightened as his stance took a minor change. 'What's he waiting for? Probably for me to make the first move… Dream on, if there's something I've learned, it's to never make the first move when your opponent is directly in front of you.'

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Sasuke was annoyed, very. To his surprised the other ninja just laughed.

"Are you in such a rush to die?" We're had Sasuke heard that before. "Just savoring the moment."

In an instant the Shinobi vanished and appeared behind Sasuke. 'That speed.' As Sasuke barely moved the ninja's blade ripped through the air and sliced Sasuke in half, or Sasuke's double. After a puff of smoke a broken piece of wood replaced Sasuke. This time it was Sasuke who managed stab a kunai through the ninja, more or less. It had also been a clone.

The ninja reappeared in front of the young Uchiha. "Enough warm up, time to get serious." The sound-nin quickly made a couple of hand signs. "Air Cutter Jutsu!" His hand became surrounded by incoming wind at great speeds. It resembled a Chidori, but did it have the same power? Sasuke didn't have much time to think, the sound-nin quickly attacked. He swung his fist fast, but not fast enough. Sasuke managed to evade it, but the surrounding wind was heavy. Heavy enough to send Sasuke flying towards a nearby tree.

He quickly flipped himself and adding chakra to his feet managed to sustain himself standing on the tree. Taking a quick look at his opponent Sasuke noticed that he could only see the sound-nin's incoming fist. 'That can't be good.' he thought.

The sound-nin's fist trespassed Sasuke's body and ripped it to shreds. But it was only a piece of wood. The sound-nin turned as the tree crumbled. "Is that the only trick you've got?"

Sasuke stood a few feet away from him. 'That jutsu is strong, not as strong as the Chidori, but he can use it over and over again. I need something good now. The Chidori is my trump card, I'll leave it as a surprise finisher. But… the Blind Snake Summon won't work, and my fire techniques are pretty useless now. So…'

The sound-nin quickly charged. 'I'll end this now.' He rushed towards Sasuke with full intention of indeed 'ending it', but was surprised to receive a familiar counter attack, his own jutsu. "What?"

"Eat this!" Sasuke swung his fist, but missed, the sound-nin quickly swung his in an uppercut, which also missed. Both fighters turned and clashed fist to fist, the same jutsu hitting each other. A huge gust of wind covered that area as the winds turned into a tornado like explosion, on which sent both Shinobi soaring.

Meanwhile Sakura had her hands full tending an injured Naruto. 'His breathing is stable now, and the wound has somehow began to heal. He told me he was a fast healer, but…' A huge tornado quickly formed and it's winds almost reached them. Sakura quickly stood up. She knew well enough that that was no tornado.

'Jutsu!' She quickly lowered her head at the unconscious blonde. 'Sasuke may have told me to leave, but he didn't say I couldn't return… And you Naruto, you're better now. Besides, you would never tell me to take care of you and let Sasuke get hurt.' Making sure the blonde would be out of harms way until he recovered, Sakura quickly rushed back towards the fight.

Sakura was not the only one who saw the explosion. Kakashi had also witnessed it, and the intense chakra that followed. The kunoichi smiled. "Well, there goes one of your students, if not all of them."

Kakashi smiled. "You claim to be after them, and to have been watching them. And yet, you know nothing of them. There's no way such a weak attack could take them out. But…" Kakashi quickly made a few hand-signs. "You really shouldn't be thinking about them, when you have me to worry about."

"Copy Ninja, you can't hope to defeat me."

"Watch me."

With that said Kakashi quickly activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. The kunoichi froze for a moment. 'He has… his eyes…'

"Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique!" A blast of water in the form of a shark quickly headed towards the kunoichi. She moved but was blocked from behind by another Kakashi. "Doppelganger!"

Before she could move the other Kakashi shouted. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" The kunoichi had no place to go and was hit by both the dragon and shark jutsu. "Well, she's all washed up… sorry, couldn't help myself."

Quickly five kunai got stabbed on Kakashi's back. The kunoichi appeared in front of him with a smirk. "Haven't you ever heard of substitution?" Kakashi smiled and said. "In fact, I have." A cloud of smoke appeared and Kakashi turned into a piece of wood.

"There's no way, he…" Before she could even finish a kunai was placed on her neck, not piercing it. "Give up now, I may be a ninja, but killing is not one of my hobbies." The kunoichi smiled. "You are good, but not that good." In a blink of an eye the kunoichi appeared everywhere. 'Shadow clones, and a lot of them.'

Kakashi could spot more that fifty, in front of him alone, he didn't even want to think how many were behind him. 'I didn't want to have to use the Mangekyō Sharingan full power, but it looks like I have no choice.'

The kunoichi, all of them, smiled. "You really think I would be that easy?" Kakashi signed, today was not his lucky day. "I had hope so."

Meanwhile Sasuke stood behind a tree, his breath getting harder. 'That hit was to close, this technique has more power than I gave it credit. I have to be more careful.'

"Found you."

'Crap.'

A huge crater was made were Sasuke once stood, its maker was none other that the sound-nin. Sasuke had jumped just in time. 'Using his jutsu won't work for me, his is far stronger than the one I copy… Time for him to meet my own.' Sasuke quickly threw as many shuriken as he could, ones that the sound-nin easily evaded.

"Are you that scared?" Sasuke fell a few feet from him. 'Ok, need a distraction.' Sasuke grabbed his last shuriken and threw it. "What is this, running out of ideas." the Shinobi mocked.

He placed his hand, jutsu still activated, and blew the shuriken away. He was going to attack when he saw another shuriken. 'A shadow shuriken.' He did the same as he did before, and blew that shuriken away. "Is that all you-huh?"

Thanks to the diversion the shuriken gave, Sasuke had managed to form the Chidori. Sasuke smiled as he once again took his fighter stance. "Time to use the trump card."

This time Sasuke rushed at him. The Shinobi quickly grabbed Sasuke's Chidori arm, to stop the jutsu from hitting him. He then swung his fist, but Sasuke did to him what he had done to Sasuke. As both ninja stood, arms incapable of movement, Sasuke quickly swung his feet and struck the ninja. He quickly rushed with his Chidori at hand. The sound-nin placed his jutsu and took a defensive stand.

Both the Chidori and the Air Cutter clashed. Jutsu vs. jutsu. Lighting vs. wind. They were practically even. 'No, I won't let some stupid jutsu beat mine.' Sasuke thought. He quickly gave as many charka as he could to his Chidori.

'That chakra, this kid… he's something else."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sasuke used as many chakra as he had and blew the Shinobi away. Sasuke then stood, his body twitching. 'No, I used to much. I'm nearly out.'

The sound-nin took a stance once more. He took a glance at his now disabled arm. "It seems I've underestimated you." He spoke to Sasuke. "If it would come to power, you would have won, but I still have chakra, you have very little. You can't do a single jutsu."

Sasuke frowned. 'He's right, I can't. Unless… If I use my stamina, my life energy. I can do the Chidori once again, but… I could die… I will die.' Sasuke smiled. "Die or not, I will not lose to you."

Sasuke started recharging the Chidori. "What! You aren't going to… You'll kill us both!" Sasuke smiled. "Better than going down alone." Sasuke closed his eyes.

'Sakura, and Naruto… Kakashi… Hinata and Ino… and all the others, never thought I'd be the first one to go…'

'He's going to do it, I won't survive it if he does, I need more time to regain my strength… Is this the end.' The sound-nin thought, as he watched lighting produce on Sasuke's hand. This would be it.

"Chidori!"

…

A familiar hand was placed on his chest. He looked at the one who had done it. It was her. He was happy to see her, after all that had happened. The words that he wished to say to her…

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave." Sasuke said as Sakura had stopped his from using the jutsu. "That's a nice way to say thank you."

Sasuke frowned. "Sorry, but…"

"But nothing, you were going to kill yourself, let me take over."

All he wanted to do was to disagree with her, tell her to leave, to save herself, that what he wanted to say. But the lack of chakra and strength made it so that the only thing he could do was to fall down. Sasuke now laid on the ground, unconscious.

'You surprise me sometimes Sasuke, you really care, in your way anyway.' the pink-haired kunoichi turned towards her opponent. "You almost made Sasuke-kun die, and you hurt Naruto-kun."

The sound-nin smiled. "I was going to go chase you, but you saved me the trouble. I'll kill you and take the boy. He proved his worth."

"Just try it."

Sakura charged at him. "Please." Was all he said as he did the same he tried to hit her a few times, but found her a much stronger opponent than he would have thought her to be. Not only did she block every incoming punches and kicks he threw at her, but she threw a couple of her own.

He managed to evade some, but one made a connection with his stomach, hard. He was sent flying backwards and crashed onto a bush. 'She hits hard.'

He quickly made a hand sign and doppelgangers appeared. 'She's strong on hand to hand combat, but let's see how she does with my genjutsu. Sakura smiled. "Getting scared."

Sakura quickly made a few hand signs and shouted. "Kai!" In an instant all of the clones vanished, revealing the real sound-nin. "Is that it." she mocked.

This time he smiled. "I may not be able to beat you with Taijutsu or Genjutsu in my current state, but ninjutsu on the other hand…" The sound-nin quickly made a couple of hand signs. An incredible amount of chakra was dispelled, his chakra had multiplied. "This is a forbidden technique, and it won't last long. But… It's enough to kill you ten times."

Sakura gulped. 'He's power is incredible. I'm not sure a I can hold him to long… If I fail, he gets Sasuke… so failing's not an option… Naruto-kun, I need you.'

Back in the cave, laid the unconscious blonde. In his mind, the battle that he had seen played like a movie, and what might happen after wards as well. He saw Sakura, the person he held most dear, dying, and Sasuke, his best friend, dying as well. He could not let that happen, no. But in his condition, even with the Kyubi's help, and Sakura's, the wound he received was to have him in bed for months, and to walk again would be a miracle.

It was impossible to wake up now. Sakura and Sasuke needed him to do so. But it was impossible, it just wouldn't happen. No matter what, he wouldn't wake up. That was a fact, not an opinion. He just wouldn't.

Yet somehow, someway… His eyes opened revealing a red glare from the monster inside of him…

"Sakura-chan."

* * *

Chap's done. Ok, show of hands, erm reviews, who thought Sasuke had died. Just thought it added a little drama. Oh, and by the way. Next chapter will be the semi-final one. Only two chapters left... it good and sad at the same time, Oh well... Review.


	12. Last Stand

Update! Just for notice this is the semi-final chap. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 12

Last Stand

"Sakura-chan."

The Shinobi's charka grew immensely. Sakura shivered as she felt such a strong power, not even with her super strength she would be able to beat that power. She looked to her side at the fallen Sasuke. 'I couldn't even protect him. I stopped him from beating this guy, I don't think I can beat him. Naruto… I need you."

"So…" The Shinobi spoke. "Ready to die."

Sakura clenched her fist as she shook her fear away. "Not just yet."

Sakura charged at her opponent, even with the odds going the other way. 'Fool.' The Shinobi quickly rushed. Their fists collided with his power surpassing hers, but she flipped herself and slammed her knee onto his face. He turned and slashed his sword, cutting her in half, or better said, a log in half. 'Substitution.'

Sakura slammed her fist onto his back, but the hit hurt her hand more than his back. He quickly turned and slammed his fist onto her stomach, blood finding its way onto her mouth.

Sakura fell on her knees in front of him. He placing his sword on the side of her neck. "You are quite good, but this jutsu is unbeatable." He smiled and clenched his fist. "Good-bye."

The Shinobi threw a punch meant to hit her heart, and with his power, it would have killed her. But instead of hitting Sakura, his fist hit nothing but air. 'What!'

The Shinobi turned to see that Sakura was on top a tree, with Naruto holding her. "Naruto-kun, your… standing!" Naruto smiled as he looked at her. "Heard you needed help." In a flash Naruto and Sakura appeared next to Sasuke. He placed Sakura there and said. "Watch him for me, I've got this guy to take care off." Sakura just nodded. 'Be careful.'

Naruto turned to face the Shinobi. "Your starting to get annoying, time to end this." Naruto took his stance, and glared at the Shinobi.

"Well, well. The three idiots are back together, you make this so easy."

"Really."

Naruto vanished and appeared behind him. "Are you sure?" The Shinobi turned and slashed his sword at the blond, but he managed to evade it and throw his own kick. The Shinobi evaded it as well and throw his own hit. Naruto easily evaded it, and saw another hit coming. He was going to evade it when he felt a strong pain on his stomach, he flinched just enough time for the Shinobi to hit him head on. Naruto fell back and crashed against a tree.

"Naruto-kun!" a worried pink-haired kunoichi screamed. 'He's still in pain, it's no wonder, he shouldn't even be standing.'

"So… you're still hurt. I did feel worried when I saw you, but if you are hurt. Then this'll be easy."

Naruto stood up once more, his body sore. "Sorry, it isn't that simple." Naruto's eyes turned bright red as the Kyubi's power empowered him. "Let's go wild."

Meanwhile Kakashi was facing a similar dilemma. He had read in the Icha Icha Paradise books that men would often be in a harem, but he didn't like this harem. 'Too deadly for my tastes.'

"Die copy ninja!"

They all rushed at him. Kakashi quickly turned and struck a kunai into as many as he could, but they kept on coming. He turned and threw shuriken at a few, but double the ones he struck attacked him. And against so many, even he got hit, a couple times. Before he was struck by about a hundred kunai, Kakashi jumped and landed on a nearby roof.

"Running scared Copy Ninja." the kunoichis taunted. "No, just need a little space." Kakashi quickly activated the power of his Mangekyō. In a flash, the kunoichi felt a strange pain, and they were all sent onto a unknown dimension. Unfortunately the real one managed to avoid his attack.

"He is strong, amazingly strong."

'Blast, I had already used to much chakra, I don't have enough for the same attack. I can probably do the Raikiri one last time, but… I doubt she'd stay still and let me kill her.' The kunoichi smiled and quickly charged. "After that attack, you must be exhausted."

'Guess the Raikiri's not an option.' Before she reached him she was stopped by a fist onto her face. Kakashi looked to see it belonged to Hinata. The kunoichi flipped and faced the young Hyuga. "So the Copy Ninja has a few more genin, I had forgotten about you. No matter, you can't beat me."

The kunoichi charged at Hinata. Hinata simply took a guard stance. The kunoichi swung her fists as Hinata used her hands to evade them, not even trying to attack back. After a quick exchange of blows the kunoichi spoke. "Your not even fighting back, to scarred to fight?"

"Not really." Hinata said with a smile. "Now Ino."

"Shintenshin no Jutsu."

It is at that moment when the kunoichi felt something hit her from behind, and her mind was then set blank. "Kakashi-sensei! Do your attack know, I don't have to much charka to hold her off for long."

Luckily Kakashi managed to do his Raikiri, Ino getting out of her body, and Kakashi striking her, thus winning the fight. The kunoichi fell on her knees, blood dripping from her stomach and mouth. Kakashi closed his eyes and looked away for a second. He was a ninja, but he did not like to kill. Hinata closed her eyes and turned away, while Ino just looked down.

"Not bad… He said you would… be good…"

Kakashi looked at the dying kunoichi. "Who said that?"

"He has your eye…" As the kunoichi fell Kakashi was left dumbfounded. 'My eye, could it be…'

Meanwhile a three-tailed Naruto and his empowered opponent exchanged lighting quick blows. Ones that Sakura could barely follow. In an instant both appeared behind each other. A death glare in each of his eyes.

'Naruto-kun, please… don't die.'

In a flash his opponent sword came an inch from his neck. Naruto had barely dodged it when he saw the same blade coming from behind. He ducked and avoided it again. The blade came again, but this time the pain came back as well. This time he couldn't avoid it. The sword cut Naruto through the chest, luckily not hitting an internal organ. As Naruto fell to the ground Sakura's eyes opened widely as she screamed. "NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto barely got up as his body was to sore to move right. Sakura placed her hand on her chest, he was still alive, thank God. 'For a minute there, I thought I had lost him…' Sakura gave a faint smile as she had finally seen what she had been wondering about all along. Now it made sense.

'Now I finally see the difference… between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke my best friend, I love him, but… I lost him once, and I moved on. Naruto, I almost lost him… And I felt like my world collapsed. I love Sasuke, as a friend… I love Naruto… as something even more than that.'

Sakura smiled and her eyes began to water. 'What a stupid time to relies it… I love Naruto-kun.'

The Shinobi smiled as the blonde fought to stay on his feet. "It's been fun, but you've clearly reached the end."

Naruto frowned as he tried to attack, to move, just to relies he couldn't. Naruto looked to the side, at Sakura. 'If I lose, she dies… I can't let that happen, but I can't even move.'

The sudden burst of chakra that his opponent shifted to his right hand made Naruto look back at him. "It ends for you here."

As his opponent launched himself at him. Naruto did the only thing he could.

"Rasengan."

The Rasengan hit the empowered fist of his opponent, a powerful shockwave of chakra emitting itself through the forest. Sakura placed both arms in front of her and guarded herself from the shock. They were evenly matched, but one thing was clear, Naruto had a lot less chakra than his opponent. 'No, he'll lose.'

Sakura quickly tried to do a jutsu, any jutsu, but she was also spent. She didn't have enough chakra for a substitution jutsu, let alone anything to help Naruto. 'No.'

The Shinobi pushed Naruto's Rasengan towards him. Naruto's hand getting burn in the process. He couldn't hold the Rasengan back any longer, even with the Kyubi's help, he was losing. As his opponent smiled and pushed the Rasengan closer to Naruto, it was clear who would win, but…

A familiar fireball hit the Shinobi form behind, making him lose focus, and his chakra reverting evenly throughout his body. One look out of the corner of his eyes he saw the raven haired boy he thought he had dispatched. 'You.'

Sakura looked at her friend and smiled. Naruto took that chance and with his remaining chakra, which was not much, pushed the Rasengan at got a clean hit onto his opponents stomach. Thus winning the fight. His opponent fell, his ribs broken, blood coming out of his mouth. He had used to much chakra, and thus died a few seconds after getting hit.

Sasuke signed as he sat, exhausted. Sakura smiled. "Naruto, that was… huh?"

Naruto's blood spilled all over from his chest. He just didn't have enough chakra to heal himself. Naruto fell, having obviously lost to much blood, motionless onto the ground. Sasuke looked as his friend fell, trying to move, but being unable to. Sakura's eyes watered as she saw him, the boy she loved, fall.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Last chap next, will it be angst or fluff?


	13. In the End

All good stories come to an end, or at least those that bother finishing them. Sorry for all the wait but here this story ends. I hope I don't disapoint anybody. Review!

* * *

Chapter 13

In the End

A few days had passed since that day. Sakura hated to even think about it. Sasuke was hurt, quite a bit, and Naruto… She didn't even want to think about it. She didn't know the pain of lost well, but now she did. She had felt what Naruto and Sasuke had felt since their childhood. She hated it.

She stood over the burial, now back in Konoha. Her eyes set on a grave that she herself had seen being put. Why she was here she didn't know. She just needed to come, alone, to think about what had happened. And the effect that it had on her, and those around her…

"_Naruto-kun."_

_He wasn't breathing. And was bleeding nonstop. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed as much chakra into it to cure him, but she was nearly out. She had used to much on that fight. _

_Naruto wasn't responding to anything, he was dying. "No Naruto. Don't die on me, just open your eyes. Don't die!"_

_As she screamed Sasuke tried to stand up and walk there, but he couldn't. 'Naruto.' Was all he could think about before going blank._

"_Naruto! I love you. Don't die on me… Please."_

_She was crying now. "You promised me you'd bring back Sasuke-kun. And you did, you did what everyone thought was impossible. But you still succeeded. For me."_

_Still he didn't response. She wasn't sure herself if he was even alive. No, he had to be, he couldn't just._

"_DON'T DIE!"_

_As she burst into tears on his chest, much like she had done with Sasuke all those years back she heard three people arrive there. The first was Kakashi, followed by Ino and Hinata. Seeing what had happened Kakashi quickly rushed at Naruto and Sakura. "Sakura! Is Naruto?"_

_Sakura just hugged Kakashi and kept on crying, there was no more she could do. Kakashi ordered Ino to go help Sasuke and Kakashi tried to see if Naruto was even alive. Ino did what she was told and took Sakura with her, trying to calm her down. Hinata just sat on the ground and burst into tears herself. Even Kakashi was starting to get scared. He was no Medic nin._

"_We need to get him medical attention quick."_

Sakura signed as she placed flowers on the grave and gave a faint smile. 'At least it's not as bad as it could have been.'

Sakura turned to her teammate, Sasuke, who was looking at the grave himself. He was better now, all he needed was three days of sleep. On his side, or rather clinging from him, was the boy she almost lost.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Let's go." Sakura spoke looking at both of them. Yes Naruto had been revived, almost literally, by a group support. Hinata had given most of her chakra to Sakura, and alongside Ino they both had managed to make the bleeding stop and get him back to Konoha. Once there Tsunade managed to fix him up, thanks to the Kyubi's powers.

Naruto nodded as he looked from the Third Hokage's grave towards her. The girl who had saved him, whom he loved. She looked beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" She spoke, in a calm manner. Naruto smiled. "Just a beautiful girl." Sakura smiled as he smiled back. "Sakura-chan, I love you."

"I do too."

"I'm still here." Both were snapped out as they were brought back to reality by Sasuke statement. Blushing at it.

_After Naruto healed Kakashi had taken Sasuke apart. "Sasuke." He spoke. "I trust in your maturity, in your growth."_

_Sasuke gave a puzzled look. "Okay."_

"_Those two ninja were sent by none other than Itachi, the reason I tell you is because I trust your judgment. " Sasuke's eyes widened, but quickly controlled himself. Sasuke nodded._

"_Are you going to say good-bye to them?"_

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke now stood at Konoha's gate. Sasuke had gotten permission to get information on Itachi, but was told not to confront him until reinforcement arrived. Sasuke had agreed.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke. He looked at her. She had a worried look on her face. "Take care of yourself."

Sasuke smiled. "Take care of him." He spoke looking at Naruto, who blushed. Sasuke turned as he walked away but was stopped by Naruto, now standing by himself. "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke turned. "What."

"Wait until we get there, Don't do anything stupid. Like you always do." Naruto expected an insult for an answer, but Sasuke had seen through Naruto's words. 'Don't die Sasuke.'

Sasuke smiled.

Taking something from his back pocket he placed it on Naruto's hands. It was his old Leaf headband, the one Naruto had scratched. Whom he head given back to Sasuke the day he returned. Naruto just looked at him.

"When Hokage-sama sends you to find me. I want this back, better give it to me loser."

"I promise."

As Sasuke walked away both he and Sakura just watched him got until he was out of sight. "He better not die. Or I'll kill him."

Sakura laughed at this as she placed both arms around his neck. "We'll go after Tsunade-sama sends us to help him. He can take care of himself. Besides…" She trailed of, as he face got closer to his. "I need you to keep me company."

After saying this she placed her lips on his and allowed both of them to do what the had wanted to do for a long time. Just simply love each other. Naruto and Sakura. Just like that. After they separated Naruto smiled. "Damn, I love you Sakura-chan."

"Don't tell me, show me."

As the both kissed again they both knew they would have to face more dangers in the future. They would be sent in a few days to help Sasuke, along side the not just Ino and Hinata, but the rest of the "Rookie 9". But for now, it was just the two of them. As it should be.

* * *

"Even the most aggressive woman can be tender to the man she loves" -Shikaku Nara

Broncoley


End file.
